vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
is the eighth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-first episode of the series overall. Summary A FRACTURED FAMILY — As Julian and Lily throw a party to celebrate Mary Louise and Nora's anniversary, Stefan and Damon set in motion a risky plan to eliminate a new threat posed by Julian. Meanwhile, following a major revelation uncovered by Valerie, Caroline is forced to face her new reality, even as it threatens to destroy her relationship with Stefan. Finally, determined to do what’s best for her family, Lily makes the most difficult decision of her life. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Guest Star *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Todd Lasance as Julian Co-Starring *Jaiden Kaine as Beau Trivia *Antagonists: Julian and Mary Louise *Lily is the second vampire mother character to kill herself, the first was Elena's, Isobel Flemming under Klaus' compulsion in the season two episode Know Thy Enemy. Though Lily did so willingly to save her son Damon and Valerie from being killed by Julian. *Mary proposes to Nora, who accepts, but the engagement does not last long as Nora breaks things off when Mary betrays everyone and frees Julian. Continuity *This is the first episode of season seven in which Alaric and Bonnie are absent. Body Count *Lillian Salvatore - staked; by herself Behind the Scenes *This is the first episode of the series overall, in which the third official main cast member (Kat Graham in this case) is absent. Cultural References *" " is a 1995 single by U2 from the Batman Forever soundtrack album. Quotes |-|Promo= : Enzo (to Matt): "The Heretics are throwing a murder party in your precious hometown!" : Enzo (to Matt): "You've brought a knife to a gunfight." : Julian (to Lily): "One leaves. One dies. You have to choose which. Choose." : Damon (to Lily): "Let's get this over with. Kill me." |-|Extended Promo= : Caroline: "I'm pregnant. Are you going to say something?" : Stefan: "I have to go." : Caroline: "What?" : Enzo (to Stefan): "The Heretics are throwing a murder party!" : Enzo (to Stefan): "You've brought a knife to a gunfight." : Julian (to Lily): "One leaves. One dies. You have to choose which. Choose." : Damon (to Lily): "Let's get this over with. Kill me." |-| Clip #1= : Caroline: "Dear Elena, I'm pregnant. Ridiculously long story short, they're Ric and Jo's twin babies. Magically transported into my readily available womb by the Gemni Coven. I guess writing to you might help me figure out how I'm supposed to feel about the whole thing because on one hand, I know how much this means to Alaric. And on the other, I have no idea what it means for me." : Caroline: "Hey." : Matt: "Breaking news. Remember all those people Julian was stockpiling? They disappeared this morning." : Caroline: "That's weird. Where did they go?" : Matt: "It's what I'm working on. Wanna cut class today and help me get to the bottom of it?" : Caroline: "Actually, I can't. I'm......Turns out Valerie was right." : Matt: "Wait...you're really pregnant?" : Caroline: "Yep!" : Matt: "How'd Stefan take it?" : Caroline: "Oh! You know. Totally supportive....and just wanted to make sure that I was okay. At least that's how I'm hoping it goes when I tell him today." |-| Sneak Peak #2= : Stefan: "Damon! Lily just texted me their location! Let's do this." : Stefan: "Oh! Hi." : Caroline: "Hi." : Stefan: "I....er....thought that you were studying." : Caroline: "I was. But I'm here now. Surprise!" : Damon: "Ah! Stefan distraction machine. Please tell me you're not coming." : Caroline: "Coming where?" : Valerie: "Nora and Mary Louise's anniversary?" : Caroline: "Great. You're here too. That's...perfect. Umm...." : Stefan: "Ah...What are you...What are you doing here?" : [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "I'm.....um...." : Damon: "Spit it out, Blondie." : Valerie: "You know what? Damon and I can go together. Stefan can follow behind." : Damon: "What? No." : Valerie: "Yes! Let's go." : Stefan: "Ah...What was that all about?" : Caroline: "We need to talk." |-| Inside Clip= : Julian: "Oh! Darling! We woke you!" : Lily: "Aren't we having fun." : Mary Louise: "Don't tell me you forgot." : Lily: "Forgot what?" : Nora: "It's our anniversary." : Compelled People: "Happy Anniversary!" : Lily (to Stefan and Damon): "You were right about Julian. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner." : Stefan (to Enzo and Damon) : "Julian needs to die today. Everything has to appear to be normal. Julian's not an idiot. If he finds out that Lily turned on him we're all dead." : Lily (to Stefan and Damon): "We did a spell. We bound Julian's life to mine." : Stefan: "What are you doing here?" : [[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: "I'm.....um...." : Caroline '(to 'Stefan): "We need to talk." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x08 Promo "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me" HD The Vampire Diaries 7x08 Promo Season 7 Episode 8 Promo Extended The Vampire Diaries Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x08 Webclip 2 - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me The Vampire Diaries Inside Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= Tvd-0.jpg C12c4a9b6538384374f73f420a166d33 FULL.jpg 5fb9abe2844500fd8f04519f8b5f4fa5 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg 43a6a256c55b6a1e632867aaf84e3545 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg |-|Screencaps= 7X08-1-Damon.jpg 7X08-2-Damon.jpg 7X08-3-Lily.jpg 7X08-4-Damon.jpg 7X08-5-Lily.jpg 7X08-6-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-7-Stefan.jpg 7X08-8-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-9-Enzo.jpg 7X08-10-Valerie.jpg 7X08-11-Beau.jpg 7X08-12-Lily.jpg 7X08-13-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-14-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-15-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-16-Caroline.jpg 7X08-17-Caroline.jpg 7X08-18-Matt.jpg 7X08-19-Caroline.jpg 7X08-20-Matt.jpg 7X08-21-Lily.jpg 7X08-22-Enzo.jpg 7X08-23-LilyEnzo.jpg 7X08-24-LilyEnzo.jpg 7X08-25-LilyEnzo.jpg 7X08-26-JulianNoraMary.jpg 7X08-27-Beau.jpg 7X08-28-MaryNora.jpg 7X08-29-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-30-Lily.jpg 7X08-31-Caroline.jpg 7X08-32-Stefan.jpg 7X08-33-Damon.jpg 7X08-34-StefanDamonValerie.jpg 7X08-35-Caroline.jpg 7X08-36-CarolineStefan.jpg 7X08-37-Stefan.jpg 7X08-38-Caroline.jpg 7X08-39-Stefan.jpg 7X08-40-Caroline.jpg 7X08-41-Mary.jpg 7X08-42-Julian.jpg 7X08-43-Mary.jpg 7X08-44-Julian.jpg 7X08-45-MaryJulian.jpg 7X08-46-Nora.jpg 7X08-47-Beau.jpg 7X08-48-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-49-Damon.jpg 7X08-50-Lily.jpg 7X08-51-Damon.jpg 7X08-52-Lily.jpg 7X08-53-DamonLily.jpg 7X08-54-Damon.jpg 7X08-55-Lily.jpg 7X08-56-Nora.jpg 7X08-57-Mary.jpg 7X08-58-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-59-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-60-Valerie.jpg 7X08-61-Enzo.jpg 7X08-62-MattEnzo.jpg 7X08-63-Matt.jpg 7X08-64-Enzo.jpg 7X08-65-Matt.jpg 7X08-66-Enzo.jpg 7X08-67-Enzo.jpg 7X08-68-Enzo.jpg 7X08-69-Julian.jpg 7X08-70-Beau.jpg 7X08-71-LilyValerie.jpg 7X08-72-NoraMary.jpg 7X08-73-StefanDamonJulian.jpg 7X08-74-Lily.jpg 7X08-75-Stefan.jpg 7X08-76-Lily.jpg 7X08-77-Stefan.jpg 7X08-78-LilyStefan.jpg 7X08-79-Damon.jpg 7X08-80-Julian.jpg 7X08-81-Valerie.jpg 7X08-82-Mary.jpg 7X08-83-Damon.jpg 7X08-84-Caroline.jpg 7X08-85-Stefan.jpg 7X08-86-Caroline.jpg 7X08-87-Stefan.jpg 7X08-88-Caroline.jpg 7X08-89-Nora.jpg 7X08-90-Mary.jpg 7X08-91-DamonValerie.jpg 7X08-92-LilyJulian.jpg 7X08-93-Stefan.jpg 7X08-94-Enzo.jpg 7X08-95-Matt.jpg 7X08-96-Enzo.jpg 7X08-97-Matt.jpg 7X08-98-Enzo.jpg 7X08-99-Nora.jpg 7X08-100-Damon.jpg 7X08-101-BeauLily.jpg 7X08-102-ValerieStefan.jpg 7X08-103-MaryJulian.jpg 7X08-104-Valerie.jpg 7X08-105-Damon.jpg 7X08-106-DamonStefanLily.jpg 7X08-107-Lily.jpg 7X08-108-Stefan.jpg 7X08-109-Lily.jpg 7X08-110-Damon.jpg 7X08-111-Lily.jpg 7X08-112-Damon.jpg 7X08-113-Rayna.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-12-04_Annie_Wersching_Scarlett_Byrne_Instagram.jpg|Scarlett Byrne, Annie Wersching 2015-12-04_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Annie Wersching 2015-12-03_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching 2015-10-01_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Behind the scenes dance parties ©Trevor Stott October 1, 2015 2015-09-30_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 30, 2015 Whitmore_College_Hall.jpg|Whitmore College, Hall to Bonnie and Caroline's room 2015-11-06_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|7x08 Ian Somerhalder 2015-10-01 Scarlett Byrne Todd Lasance Annie Wersching Jaiden Kaine Teressa Liane Julie Plec Twitter.jpg 2015-09-28_Tony_Griffin_on_Brett_Matthews_Twitter.jpg|7x08 Mystic Falls Tony Griffin September 28, 2015 2015-09-28_Scarlett_Byrne_Todd_Lasance_Teressa_Liane_Jaiden_Kaine_Annie_Wersching_Twitter.jpg|7x08 Annie Wersching, Scarlett Byrne, Teressa Liane, Jaiden Kaine, Todd Lasance September 28, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 7 Category:Flashforward episodes